jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Darth Maul/Legends
Entwurf Hi, auf StarWars.com steht im Behind The Scenes-Teil ein wenig über Darth Maul. Ist sowas eigentlich relevant für den Artikel oder ist das zu wenig? Darth Maul ~ Disku 18:03, 10. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Klar, guter Punkt für HdK. --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 18:50, 10. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::So ich habe es jetzt mal ergänzt, ich hoffe es ist mir gelungen, den Artikel durch die Ergänzung nicht zu verschlechtern. Darth Maul ~ Disku 21:08, 10. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Quelle Mich würde das Interessieren mit dem Maul vs. Vader Kampf. Könntest du mir sagen woher du die Info hast??? Danke im Voraus ... naja ich bin big Fan von Darth Maul und hast echt nen Klasse Artikel geschrieben.--Kaliba 23:27, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Der Comic heißt Wiederauferstehung und wurde als Episode II Special von Panini in Deutschland veröffentlicht. Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 23:39, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST)Danke ich schau gleich mal nach wo ichs her bekomm^^ --Kaliba 23:46, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Das Cover zum Comic sieht übrigens so aus → Bild:Special 2,5.jpg --Anakin Skywalker 23:50, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Übrigens gibt es dazu auch ein Video (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FiWyTsMLxbo) auf Youtube. Frage an alle: Ist das eigentlich ein Amateurvideo oder ist das kanonisch? Ab wann gilt etwas als kanonisch? Könnte jeder ein kanonisches Buch schreiben oder wie läuft das? Grüße, Tobi-wanViele Worte um nichts 15:17, 23. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Kanonisch ist nur, was von Firmen produziert wird, die von LucasLicensing genehmigt sind. Pandora Diskussion 17:36, 23. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Und Bücher? Gibt es da bestimmte Verläge oder "lizensierte" Autoren? Tobi-wanViele Worte um nichts 17:47, 23. Jan. 2009 (CET) in der ersten ausgabe des officiellen star wars fact file wird darth maul als IRIDONIANER angegeben. was ist den nun kanonischer, da ich nich weis ob das mit dem zabrak in episode 1 erwähnt wird. oh...ääh... mir isses gard ebn aufgefallen...*schäm Richtiger Name Laut der Wookiepedia ist der richtige Name von Darth Maul Khameir Sarin. Und das ist ein Bild aus seiner Kindheit. Bild:Young-Darth Maul.jpg(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Evil040 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 12:03, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST)) :Dann brauchen wir eine Quelle, dann können wir das auch hier eintragen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 12:03, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Das steht garnicht in der WP... die haben auch keinen echten Namen. 12:13, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Doch, es steht in der Diskussion. Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 18:33, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Wer lesen kann, ist klar im Vorteil: Das ist eine Übersetzung von Maul in anderen Sprachen und damit weder Kanon noch sein Name als Kind. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:40, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Servus zusammen, :da es anscheinend nach wie vor Diskussionsbedarf über den richtigen Namen Mauls gibt, hier ein Quellenverweis und eine kurze Frage: :#Maul wurde unter diesem Namen geboren. Seine Mutter, eine Dathomir-Hexe, gab ihm diesen Namen, was in Basic "Streithammer" bedeutet, weil sie früh spürte, wie stark die Macht in ihm war. Quelle: ''Darth Plagueis :#Laut Quellenangabe im Artikel wird in The Clone Wars - Monster Maul in einer "nicht näher bekannten Sprache" Khameir Sarin angegeben. Kann das mal jemand erklären? Kommt in TCW einfach vor, dass Maul in irgendeiner von Tausenden oder Millionsten Sprachen so heißt ohne dass das näher erklärt wird? : mfg Kunti77 (Diskussion) 08:37, 19. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Teräs Käsi man sollte vllt noch dabeischreiben das maul ein meister des teräs käsi war, oder? ich ergänze das mal schnell, gruß Darth Bane92 19:11, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Die Änderung wurde zurückgesetzt, weil du keine Quellen für diese Ergänzung angegeben hast. Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 19:22, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :: hm, quelle wäre das Buch Schattenjäger, das stand ja schon bei den Quellen, oder muss ich das noch irgendwo anders eintragen? oder einfach nur hier sagen? mfg Darth Bane92 08:57, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Wenn du einen Artikel bearbeitest, dann siehst du direkt oberhalb der Buttons Seite speichern, Vorschau anzeigen und Änderungen zeigen eine Zeile Zusammenfassung. Die ist dazu gedacht, Bemerkungen oder Quellen anzugeben.--Anakin Skywalker 10:58, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) danke ;-) werde das so umsetzten Gruß Darth Bane92 11:23, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Auferstehung Tach! Ich hab im weniger Umfangreichen Sith-Wiki rumgeblättert und mit "unserer" Seite verglichen. Wärs nicht besser, wenn wir auf unserer Seite auch einen "Wiederauferstehungs"-Untertitel machen? Es kommt ja ein wenig komisch, dass im Artikel steht, dass er von Kenobi getötet worden ist, und die nächste Überschrift heißt gleich "Duell gegen Darth Vader" Quelle: http://de.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Maul --Master jaw 20:15, 13. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Was da steht, ist schlichtweg falsch... die Cyborgbeine sind nicht kanonisch, und es wird auch nirgendwo gesagt, dass Maul aufersteht, nur dass jemand, der so aussieht wie er, gegen Vader kämpft. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 20:21, 13. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Genaugenommen war es ein Klon von Maul; Palpi hatte mal wieder einen Test für seinen neuen Schützling inszeniert... 20:29, 13. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Verdammt, ich muss mich mal wieder aktualisieren Bild:--).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 20:31, 13. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Danke, m8es! Ich bin eben neu hier, und als Autor eigentlich ungeeignet, da ich grade mal die ersten 3 teile gelesen & gesehen habe :). Grüßchen aus Österreich, --Jaw Iven Fedh Naed Cinux (yeah, Jedikünstlernamen rulez) 20:39, 13. Nov. 2008 (CET) Battlefront II Ich glaube, ich kenne den Grund für den Fehler für den Einbau Darth Maul's. Wie wohl viele wissen ist Darth Maul eine der beliebtesten Star Wars-Figuren. Ohne darüber nachzudenken haben die Entwickler ihn wohl für die ganzen Darth Maul-Fans eingebaut. Als Kritik würde ich noch gerne schreiben, dass der Fehler viel zu weit geht. Könnte man Maul nur in einem oder zwei Leveln spielen, wäre es noch nicht so schlimm. Da er aber in fast jedem Level für die Separatisten als spielbarer Charakter zu Verfügung steht, sind die waren Kämpfer der Klonkriege, wie Dooku oder Grievous, kaum noch zu spielen. Dooku ist sogar nur in einer Schlacht spielbar.--89.166.137.195 16:10, 4. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Glaube ich weniger! Es gibt sooooo viele Jedi, die man auf Karten spielen kann, auf denen sie nie waren! So viel Mühe kann man sich kaum geben das alles zu überprüfen bei der produktion!! Disting 22:56, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::ich würde eher sagen das ist einfach nur ein netter beitrag an die Maul Fans, weiter nix, ein kleines Extra, das gleich als böswilligen Fehler zu bezeichnen, ist idiotisch.--84.72.130.60 14:39, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Die wahrscheinlichste Variante ist, dass sie einfach keinen anderen Charakter hatten, aber das hier fällt alles unter JP:WJNI. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:53, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Film Ich hab im Internet ein Film über Darth Maul gefunden indem er eine Sith- Prüfung gewinnt. Hier ist der Link: http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x27mux_star-wars-contract-of-evil-fanfilm_shortfilms --RC- 8015 Fi 19:13, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Der ist unkanonisch. Gleich zu Beginn sieht man, dass der von TFN Fan Films stammt und dementsprechend nicht von LucasArts, sondern ein FanArt ist. Da es nicht kanonisch und ein FanArt ist, kommt es nicht in den Artikel! Kit Diskussion 19:22, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Ehrlich gesagt, er erscheint mir mehr wie eine "lebende Kampfmaschiene" - viel Power, aber Null Persönlichkeit. Palpatine hat sich absichtlich nur mit Schülern umgeben, die ihn nicht gehährlich werden konnten (Dooku war zu Alt und idealistisch, Vader zu schwach). Der Perfekte Schüler sicherlich, aber niemals das würdige Erbe der "Regel der Zwei". (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 80.141.184.156 (Diskussion) 23:33, 10. Sep. 2010) :::JP:WJNI Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 11:35, 11. Sep. 2010 (CEST) 2 Fragen 1. Wie hatte Maul sein Doppelklingenschwert mit sich getragen? 2. War Darth Maul wirklich schon ^Lord der Sith^? Mein kleiner Bruder ist nähmlich Fan von ihm und wollte das gerne wissen! Gruss, Mr. Grievous 17.Sep.2010 17:39 :Zu 2 Ich glaube nicht, weil er in Episode I noch Schüler war und danach konnte er von keinem Sith mehr lernen. Palpatine war mit Anakin alias Vader beschäftigt --Sithlord 20:28, 23. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :: Maul ist definitiv ein Sith-Lord. Im Film wird er als Lord angesprochen. Außerdem sagte Darth Bane, dass Zannah mit ihrer Zusage seine Schülerin zu sein zu einem Sith-Lord wurde. Zu 1: Maul hatte es an seinen Gürtel gehängt, sieht man glaube ich auch im Film. --Lorian Nod 19:10, 24. Okt. 2010 (CEST) 1.Also hat er es in voller Länge am Gürtel baumeln lassen? lol 2.Ich denke schon, dass er ein Sith-Lord war, sonst hätte er ja nicht den Tilel das "Darth" Mr. Grievous 9.Jan.2011 :zu 2. Er war kein Meister der Sith. Nach Banes Regel der Zwei gibt es einen Meister und einen Schüler, bei Maul war Sidious der Meister und Maul der Schüler. Weiter besagt die Regel der Zwei, dass man erst zu einem Lord der Sith wird, wenn man seinen Meister besiegt hat (was Maul nicht hatte). @Lorian: Bane meinte wahrscheinlich eher, dass sie zu einem Lord der Sith werden würde, da sie zu Beginn der Ausbildung den Rang gar nicht wert gewesen wäre. KitDiskussion 15:47, 9. Jan. 2011 (CET) Aber Dooku war doch auch ein Lord der Sith, oder? Vizekönig Guffus 07:58, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, war er. Sein Sith-Name war Darth Tyranus. Nach Darth Mauls Tod wurde er der neue Schüler von Darth Sidious. Premia 10:21, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::: Mal wieder die Grundsatzdiskussion. Irgendwo wurde mal geplant, dass ein Sith Lord nur einer ist der seinen Meister tötet. Wie man unschwer den Fehler erkennen kann - wie sollten dann Dooku oder Anakin jeweils zu ihren Lord- Titeln kommen? Oder auch Maul. Kann also nicht sein bzw. muss verworfen worden sein. :Eher Sinn macht, dass Lord das Pendant zum Jedi Ritter ist. Und wenn ein Sith seinen Meister tötet, wird er zum Meister. Passt allerdings auch nur bedingt: Sidious - Tyranus - Ventress. Sind mal wieder 3 und nicht 2. :Hier ist Tyranus der Meister von Ventress. :Muss aber filmtechnisch so sein, damit der Zuschauer immer sein Päärchen hat. Die 3 sind ja selten zusammen sehen - sind sie aber (glaube ich). Und Sidious will Ventress ja auch loswerden. Tomjones99 (Diskussion) 21:30, 14. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Darth Maul lebt! (The Clone Wars) Ganz offensichtlich lebt Darth Maul zur Zeit der Klonkriege noch, laut THE CLONE WARS. Zu diesem Schluß kommt man wenn man die Geschichte von Savage Opress bedenkt. Wie kann man das am besten in den Artikel integrieren? --Exodianecross 13:22, 2. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :Wer sagt, dass es der echte Maul ist und nicht irgendwas anderes? Eindeutig wurde ja noch nichts gesagt. Seppi2621989 14:26, 2. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::Talzin schickt Opress ja auf die Suche nach Maul im Äußeren Rand, ich bin sicher da steckt einiges dahinter. --Exodianecross 17:18, 5. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :::Der Handlungsbogen soll in der vierten Staffel ja fortgesetzt/beendet werden, bis dahin werden wir wohl nur vermuten können. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:56, 5. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :::Darth Maul kommt in clone wars ja vor aber hier steht nichts über ihn in clone wars(is ja auf englisch, vlt deshalb)also warum steht da als Schüler Savage Opress wenn des nur in clone wars staffel 4 vorkommt? -- Darth Maul 14 Clone Wars In dem Artikel wird die Cyborg-Gestalt Darth Mauls als nichtkanonisch bezeichnet. In der 22. Episode der 4. Staffel von SWTCW erscheint Maul allerdings in dieser Gestalt (Savage Opress sucht in dieser Episode Darth Maul und findet ihn auf einem Müllplaneten (vielleicht Raxus Prime). Savage hilft Darth Maul, sich an Obi-Wan zu rächen...). Ich denke, da George Lucas persönlich die Regie bei SWTCW hat, ist diese Episode kanonisch und dementsprechend muss der Artikel geändert werden. LUX 13:10, 25. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Es ist nicht Raxus Prime, sondern Lotho Minor auf dem Maul von Savage gefunden wird. Und ich denke auch, dass Lucas hier das zuvor nicht-kanonische weitere Schicksal Mauls aufnimmt und damit zum Teil des Kanons macht.(Mcnoch 06:29, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC)) Geburtsname Hier stehen hintereinander 2 Sätze: "Darth Maul wurde im Jahr 54 VSY auf dem Planeten Dathomir unter dem Namen geboren, einem Kolonieplaneten der Zabrak. Darth Maul hieß früher bevor er zu einem Sith-Lord wurde Khameir Sarin." Also der erste Satz kann so ja gar nicht stimmen, da kein Wesen mit dem Namen Darth geboren wird. Selbst wenn, wie hier auf der Disku-Seite mal geschrieben wird, der Name Khameir Sarin nur eine Übersetzung von (Darth) Maul wäre, widersprechen sich die beiden Sätze. Also abgesehen davon, dass der Sith-Lord bei der Aufnahme als Schüler den Titel Darth verleiht und auch immer einen neuen Name vergibt (Dooku - Tyrannus, Skywalker - Vader), so dass der erste Satz falsch sein müsste, passen die Sätze nicht zusammen. --Hauselfe StephenMS 13:37, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Geburtsort Wenn es einmal heißt "stammte vom Planeten Iridonia, wuchs aber auf Dathomir auf", heißt dies m.E. geboren auf Iridonia. Wenn es später heißt "auf dem Planeten Dathomir unter dem Namen geboren, einem Kolonieplaneten der Zabrak." passt dies nicht. Dazu kommt noch, das weder bei Zabrak, Iridonia noch Dathomir dieser Kolonie-Zusammenhang ebenfalls erwähnt wird, dies sollte doch mal miteinander abgestimmt werden. Auch passt eine Kolonie der Zabrak auf Datomir überhaupt nicht in die dort beschriebene Geschichte. Wenn die Zabrak nicht aussergewöhnlich alt werden, dann war der Planet Dathomir schon lange isoliert, als Darth Maul geboren wurde. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 13:55, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Darth Mauls Tod Ich bin mir nun nicht ganz sicher wie oder ob Darth Maul starb, denn in dem Artikel wurde oft geschrieben das Darth Maul im Jahre 18 VSY getötet wurde und da habe ich mal Yoda thx angesprochen der mir dieses Video sagte http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OetQGDKZjcM&feature=related. Nun denke ich aber nicht dass das Video offiziel von Star Wars ist, da bloß die allerersten Clone Wars filme in dem Vormat gedreht wurden, Darth Maul in Clone Wars ja noch nicht tot ist und da nicht die Quelle angegeben ist wo drin steht wie Darth Maul stirbt vermute ich das Darth Maul in Staffel 5 oder später getötet wird. Es nervt nämlich dass immer wieder in dem Artikel bei dem Abschnitt Klonkriege steht: Später im Jahre 18 VSY wurde Maul von Kenobi auf Tatooine getötet. Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 13:05, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC)Darth Maul :Neee von Lars! -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 11:36, 27. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::: eben, son Blaster eitert nicht raus^^ Gibt sogar Spielfiguren davon: :http://www.rebelscum.com/tvcEXSDCC_Maul-Owen.asp Tomjones99 (Diskussion) 00:33, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Battlefront Im Artikel steht das es nicht möglich sei, dass Maul in Battlefront vorkommt. Aber da TCW jetzt bewiesen hat, dass er noch lebt würde ich das streichen. Möglicherweise komm Maul nochmal in einer Schlacht vor. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 11:35, 27. Jan. 2013 (UTC) The Clone Wars Darth Maul sollte überarbeitet werden nachdem "The Clone Wars" angefangen hat ihn wieder zum Leben zu erwecken fehlen infos :-). Außerdem finde ich das The Clone Wars zu sehr anfängt die Geschichte von Star Wars zu verunstalten. Darth Maul wude gezweiteilt und ist in einen Reaktorkern gefallen, zwar gibt es eine Weitere Geschichte in der Maul überlebt (Dinocomic Nummer 42). In dieser Geschichte barg Drell Kahmf das Gehrin Mauls, ich finde das auch sehr unwarscheinlich aber noch eher möglich als die Geschichte von The Clone Wars außerdem wurde Maul auf Indoria von Palpatine gefunden und nicht auf Dathomir wie Opress. Was sagt ihr dazu?X0Xendor112 (Diskussion) 10:15, 2. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Darth Maul und Darth Sidious Schließlich war Maul von seinem ehemaligen Meister besiegt worden und bat um Gnade, woraufhin Sidious Maul folterte, jedoch beschloss, ihn am Leben zu lassen, da er für ihn noch eine Verwendung habe. - Was für eine Verwendung? Wird es in Staffel ( Season ) 6 erwähnt? VitanifanVitani 11:50, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) : nö, Staffel 6 wirds nie geben. leider. dafür ne andere Serie, vielleicht kommt da was, weil es ja nach EIII spielt. oder als zwischenteil. Irgendwo habe ich gelesen was er mit ihm vorhat. Bin mir nicht mehr sicher. Allerdings sieht man in dem Video weiter oben dass er auf kamino was erledigt...vielleicht die Klonanlagen zerstören? Tomjones99 (Diskussion) 00:32, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::In welchen Video hast du das bitte gesehen. Ich würds mir nämlich auch gern anschauen. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 05:14, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :::: einfach weiter oben schauen, so wie ich es geschrieben habe. unter Dart Mauls Tod, da findest du es schneller. Ist zwar nicht offiziell, aber kanns ja werden. Wenn es schon Figuren dazu gibt. Dass er da im Video einen Kaminoaner enthauptet sieht man...daraus habe ich schlussgefolgert, denn das Imperium nutzt ja keine neuen Klone mehr.Tomjones99 (Diskussion) 07:21, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :::: PS... Dass es nun doch eine kleine 6. Staffel gibt ist natürlich super. Auch wenn das letztes Jahr noch verneint wurde (Disney). Auf Kamino wird er wohl geklont, siehe Artikel. Vielleicht auch woanders, weil Sidious noch eine andere Anlage hat. Tomjones99 (Diskussion) 21:35, 14. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::Hey, das Ende von Maul wird nicht in Staffel 6 behandelt, sondern wird in dem Comic Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir fortgeführt. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 21:39, 14. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::: Deine Antwort bezieht sich aber auf die Eingangsfrage vom 5.5.2013, oder? Ich habe ja davon nichts geschrieben ;) Tomjones99 (Diskussion) 22:28, 14. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Ja, das wollte ich nur mal loswerden ;). Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 22:34, 14. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Lesenswert-Abwahl (abgewählt) Diese Wahl lief vom 3.2.2013 bis zum 17.5.2013. Darth Maul Kommentar: In seiner jetzigen Form entspricht "Darth Maul" keinem Lesenswerten Artikel. Mal davon abgesehen, dass der Artikel schon seit geraumer Zeit eine NA trägt, muss der Artikel in folgender Hinsicht verbessert werden. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 19:49, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Begutachtung (Phase 1) *Kritik von JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 19:49, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC): :*Problem: Es müssen Einzelnachweise eingefügt werden. ::*Antwort: :*Problem: Die Sprache und der Text müssen verbessert werden. ::*Antwort: :*Problem: Der Artikel selbst ist extrem unvollständig. (Es fehlt wahrscheinlich das halbe The Clone Wars.) ::*Antwort: *Kritik von :*Problem: ::*Antwort: Die Begutachtungsphase ist hiermit beendet. Es darf abgestimmt werden. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:15, 2. Mai 2013 (UTC) Abstimmung (Phase 2) * (4 P.): Nachdem die oben angegebenen Mängel nicht beseitig wurden sind und der Artikel dementsprechend niemals die Anforderungen eines lesenswerten Artikels erfüllt, stimme ich hiermit für eine Abwahl des Artikels Darth Maul. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:15, 2. Mai 2013 (UTC) * (2 P.): Ich finde den Artikel nicht so gut, da er weder einen Persönlichkeitsabschnitt, noch einen Fähigkeitsabschnitt hat. Die Spoiler muss raus, da die Folge schon seit ein paar Wochen auf deutsch ausgestrahlt wurde. Aber die andere Folge von TCW gibt es noch nicht auf Deutsch, weswegen dort die Spoiler rein muss. Wenn jemand diese Fehler behebt, bin ich bereit ein Pro zu stimmen. Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 17:40, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) Mit zwei Kontrastimmen und sechs Kontrapunkten ist der Artikel Darth Maul aufgrund von oben genannten Mängeln abgewählt worden. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:27, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) Umbenennung/Verschiebung Ich fände es sinnvoller, diese Seite nach Darth Maul/Legends oder Maul/Legends zu verschieben und dann hier eine Weiterleitung zu Maul zu erstellen, da auf einigen Seiten (z.B. Savage Opress) der Link nach Legends führt. Außerdem wissen einige vielleicht gar nicht, dass es sich hier um Legends handelt und so wäre es klar definiert. Die meisten wollen wahrscheinlich Mauls kanonische Geschichte lesen und suchen dann nach "Darth Maul" und kommen zu Legends, ohne dass zu merken. Saruman63 (Diskussion) 13:06, 10. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Moin, :wir benennen die Seiten hier nach offiziellen Quellen und so, dass sie demenstprechend am besten passen. Viele Links führen noch zu den Legends-Seiten und daran müssten wir noch arbeiten, aber das ist kein ausreichender Grund für eine Verschiebung des Artikels. Und was die Leser betrifft, so stehen oben und unten die Kategorien, dort ist immer erkennbar, ob es Kanon oder Legends ist. Außerdem gibt es ja, auch wenn das bei unterschiedlichen Namen in Kanon und Legends nicht so deutlich sichtbar ist, ja auch noch die Vorlage am Anfang des Artikels. Ich hoffe ich konnte helfen. MfG --Keks95 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dewikia/images/thumb/f/f4/Keks.png/12px-Keks.png 14:36, 10. Sep. 2017 (UTC)